This invention relates generally to the field of water rescue devices and more specifically to an arm rescue device.
People in boating, canoeing, kayaking or rafting activities risk the possibility of being accidentally displaced from their water born device and landing in the water. In some cases, a poor swimmer, or even a relatively good swimmer, in a water rapids condition, may need rescuing.
Generally, the rescuer will try to grab the displaced person's arm or hand to then pull them up into a boat or onto land. At least one person has designed a device to help facilitate the rescue of an individual using a strap attached to the arm of the person being rescued. U.S. Pat. No. 7,918,701 by Mark Spinoza shows a rescue device that includes arm sleeves that also include buoyancy rings. The sleeves shown in FIG. 3 show a strap attached to the end of each arm sleeve for rescue purposes.
However, there is a deficiency in the prior technology in that a rescuer may have success by grabbing a handle that extends parallel to the rescuers forearm, or the rescuer may have better success by grabbing a handle that is perpendicular to the rescuers arm. Therefore, it would be ideal to have an arm rescue device that includes both a parallel and a perpendicular rescue handle.